Unconventional Neighbour
by pinkflamingo97
Summary: Upon returning from a case, Spencer has come to realize that the apartment next door has become vacant. Who shall move in next? REID x OC
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long week. The team had flown to Los Angeles to follow the deaths of 3 young socialites. Upon their arrival, another body had been found and work started immediately. The case robbing the investigators of sleep continued to prove itself as a hard pursuit until the Unsub made the lazy mistake of leaving incriminating evidence. Ultimately DNA was matched to a middle aged man who already was in the system for a series of break in's into wealthy peoples homes up to 8 years ago. The team was excited to be back home, to say the least. A bright weekend of relaxing and catching up with family.

Spencer Reid waited to take the metro home on that cool Friday night. Like the rest of his team, he was excited to get back to his home. He didn't have a spouse, animal, or child to come home too. He would come home to silence and the smell of books that lined his wall. While he did admit it got lonely occasionally, nothing did quite beat a quiet place for an introvert like himself.

Like a typical Friday night the metro was busy. It was filled with young people on their way to parties and bars, there was also professionals scattered about who were coming back from a late night at the office. Reid took a spot by the door of the bus holding on to a bar. It wouldn't be much longer till he reached his stop. He had enough of the chatter and boisterous attitude. Just as he saw one of the inebriated students come to approach him, the bus dinged and he hopped off to finish his journey home.

His building was old but it held character. It was clean, safe, and all the necessities an apartment needed to be a place called home. The building had three floors to which Spencer resided on the top and settled in a nice corner apartment. He made his way up the familiar route of the stairs and was greeted by his door. A small content smile of 'I've finally made it' crawled on his lips as he took out his. As excited as he was to shower and fall into bed, he couldn't help but notice the neighbours door was bare. Next door lived an elderly woman named Marianne Donalds. On her door was usually an elaborate wreath for the season or holiday. The wreath always paired with a nice door mat. She has eccentric but quiet. A great neighbour for someone like him. Too tired to ponder anymore he found himself unlocking his door and heading straight for his bedroom. A shower could wait till the morning.

Earlier that week while Reid was in Los Angeles, Marianne had been taken to the hospital by her carer. She was quite elderly and ended up passing away in the hospital. The family had been quick to act and already started the move out process for her apartment. The door was stripped bare and so was the apartment. It would only be a matter of time before a new renter entered the premise.

A vacant apartment next door eased him to quiet sleep.

* * *

Monday arrived and Reid was feeling relaxed and recuperated. He walked into the bullpen with a large coffee containing an unnatural amount of sugar. Reid set the coffee on the desk and took a seat. Morgan had already arrived as well as Emily.

"Morning" Spencer greeted cheerfully as he sipped back his coffee. On the right hand side of his desk had been a pile of case files awaiting his attention.

Morgan lifted his head up to acknowledge Reid. He and Emily were both feeling groggy from the weekend. Not often did they get to enjoy it like they just did. Both unfortunately feeling the side effects from the alcohol consumption and lack up to sleep. "You got some pep in your step, what did you manage to get into this weekend?" Morgan asked.

Reid took a moment and pursed his lips "Some light reading" he responded "Caught up on my sleep, you?"

"Too much" Morgan chuckled "You, Prentiss?"

Prentiss sighed and let a small laugh escape. She waved her hand "Not even you could handle it Derek"

"You play a tough game then, huh?" He teased.

Reid had zoned into his work when the conversation began to get an in depth conversation to the weekend antics. He didn't have anything exciting to share and if he deemed it exciting, his coworkers would tease him about it anyway. He knew the teasing was out of love but he couldn't help but have it get under his skin sometimes. He normally shook it off.

The day went by as normal. Small chit chat happened here and there but nothing to excited happen. Not at until the end of the day rolled around that is. It was a Monday, no one liked a Monday and it was evident that a couple members of the team needed their sleep. With their farewells and goodbyes each member was off. Like most nights, Spencer took the metro back home and walked a few blocks back to his apartment. Upon entering the lobby he looked at the posting board and saw that his neighboured apartment would no longer be vacant. He couldn't help be curious about who moved in but also was dreading it. He didn't like change and didn't want to think about the idea of sharing walls with someone difficult. With a deep breath he managed his way up the stairs. He reached his apartment and called it a night.

* * *

A couple years ago, Violet Romanov had left the dirty city of Los Angeles with a couple of friends. Some were attending school in DC where others just tagged along for the ride, she was one of them. School was not something that the young blonde saw for herself. As much as she admired the aspect of learning, she could never quite grasp the concept of academia. Classes like math and science had been a difficult where as she found herself blooming in classes like music and art. Despite school counsellors pushing for her to apply to a creative program she had to decline. She knew this type of post secondary didn't flow along with her plan and right after 4 dreaded years of high school, school came to an end. From there Violet continued to pursue music and wounded up in a record shop full time. She quite enjoyed it there. Violet figured she if she was making money doing something she liked, then it really wasn't work. Occasionally a group of friends would get together a perform as a band on the lonesome Friday or Saturday night.

Friends were beginning to graduate and move on. And moving on had been something important to her now ex-boyfriend. The two had been living together on and off until there was one fight too many. He ended the relationship and Violet resulted in couch surfing until she could find a place. Like most people, Violet felt heart broken at the break up and sobbed to her closest mate. However, enough was enough and she pulled herself onto her feet. After a couple days of apartment hunting Violet finally found a one bedroom apartment for rent. Not only was it affordable, but it had also been in close proximity to work.


	2. Chapter 2

It was evident that whoever was moving in had already began the process. Reid sat on his couch with a book in hand. It was his way to unwind before heading off to bed. He could hear the music coming from next door as well as loud thuds. Boxes he presumed. He still had days left in his work week, how was he supposed to get any sleep with that racket going on next door. He took a deep breath, even though it was loud and noisy he had to think of the short-term noise of it. Someone was clearly settling and hopefully in a day or two everything would succumb, and he would have his silence back. Reid relocated to his bed and lied down. The room was dark, aside from the small night light the glowed in the corner. He always hated the dark and as juvenile as a night light sounded, he found that it really helped. As his eyes closed he was greeted with a loud bang from next door. And this series of loud bangs continued through the night. Resulting in a poor Spencer 'waking up' the next morning to the unruly sound of his alarm clock. He was lucky enough to get a little bit of sleep in the morning but not enough. The tired genius, who was already running late, had rushed out his door. His clothes weren't put together as nicely as usual and his hair sat in a mop. He didn't realize the extent of his outlandish appearance till he got a glimpse of his reflection at the metro. He gulped as he quickly tried to flatten his hair and smooth out his clothes. He came to the realization that he couldn't fix himself anymore and was in for teasing upon his arrival at work.

"Reid's never late" Morgan commented as he sat back in his chair and eyed the elevator. Reid's desk sat untouched from the night before "Wonder what kind of trouble he got himself into" he chuckled. It was well renowned around the office the Reid never got up too much unless it was with his team. The boy lived and breathed for the FBI.

"I think you spoke a little too soon" Emily commented as she tilted her head to the direction of the elevator "And oh boy does he look like he had it rough"

"Looks worse then you did on Monday morning" Morgan teased which resulted in an eye roll from Emily.

The two fell silent as an obvious miserable Spencer had come around and practically fell in his chair. Dark purple circles fell under his eyes, more prominent then usual. His shirt wasn't button up properly and he tried fixing it as he drowned out the commotion around him.

"Wild night, pretty boy?" Morgan grinned, only to receive a glare from Spencer. Not only was he tired, he was grouchy and not in the mood.

"No" he stated with a sigh and rubbed his eyes "I have a new neighbour and they thought it was suitable that unpacking and playing music was suitable into the night. Every time I could feel myself ready to fall asleep there was another bang"

Just as Reid was in the mist of explaining the whole ordeal, Penelope had come over to join the chit chat. "I heard new neighbour!" she exclaimed excitedly. Penelope was always excited when something was going on in her friends' lives. She loved the feel good gossip and any small but positive adventure she could weed out of them. "Have you met them yet?"

"No" Reid responded "And I'm not sure I want too after all that racket they played up last night…"

Violet had taken a day off work to get unpacking. Violet knew she wasn't in the position to give up a days pay but she felt that she didn't have a choice. Despite not owning many possessions, the stress and overwhelming feeling of having to unpack felt like a nightmare. If it wasn't for the last minute idea of quickly scratching the names of the contents in the boxes, she wouldn't even know where to begin. Late last night she felt a burst of motivation and decided to take up the task of moving the furniture around. Her furniture was incredibly mismatched. It was a collection from thrift shops, old friends, and things she found on the side of the road. In the corner she set up a small but old television, surrounding it had been a purple love seat, a floral couch, and a dark green lounge chair. In the middle sat a beaten wooden coffee table as well as a colourful rug. The wars had been a dark blue from the previous tenant and although Violet wasn't a fan of them she couldn't find the motivation to go and buy paint to cover it up. With the living room down, Violet moved her way to the kitchen and began setting up the few kitchen pieces that she owned. With the sheer amount of take away she ordered, she didn't know why she bothered with the amount of kitchenware she had.

The setting up had gone all day as well as into the evening. With the living room and kitchen set up, she knew she just needed to fix up her bedroom along with personalizing the plain apartment. Books, posters, instruments, and art work were to come but as of now she needed to get out and do some groceries.

Spencer was on his way back from work that evening. The day felt much longer then it needed to be, with the type of sleep he had the night before he didn't understand how he stayed awake. His mind felt slow and he was hoping for a quiet night. He'd do anything, even so much as to tell the neighbour to knock it off. On his way up the stairs he heard a thud and the dropping of items. He reached the top and saw an unfamiliar woman on her hands and knees trying to collect scattered fruit.

"Damn it" Violet muttered. She looked up to see a man reach the top of the stairs. He was put together for the most part, hair long but messy, furthermore she noticed how tired he looked. "These paper bags the stores offer… can't say they're really that efficient"

Spencer knelt down and began to pick up the few things that had rolled away. He knew this feeling. The supermarket in the area offered paper opposed to plastic. However, the paper they offered wasn't sturdy and it was a race to the kitchen counter before the bag would rip. "I bring reusable ones to the market" he commented "I've ran into the same problem" Spencer commented.

"I've got some lying around, it's really just a matter of what box they're in. Or where there box even is". Violet stood up as did Spencer. Like the man in front of her, she too stood tall and was maybe two inches below his own height. Both quite skinny and lanky "Thank you for picking those up for me, you can just toss them in the top of this bag, I've got it's bottom. I'm sure I'll make it from here" she flashed a smile.

Spencer nodded doing as he was told. The woman was striking, tall, blonde, blue eyed but also messy. Her hair wasn't brushed, her clothes were big and didn't match, and black lined her eyes from what he assumed was makeup that was never taken off. "Ahh no problem" he mumbled in response before moving to his door. He was taking out his key as he watched her enter the apartment next door. So she was the source of keeping him up. He thought about telling his coworkers about the neighbour the next day, but then the thought of them knowing a young woman lived a door over sent a shiver down his spine. He didn't need that kind of teasing. Not now and especially if he was going to be left tired.

The night was young and he did hear faint music and thuds from next door, they subdued closed to midnight and he found himself getting a much better sleep then the night previous.


End file.
